Suatu Hari Di Thousand Sunny
by Azuuure
Summary: GA JE. GA PE. isinya one-shot pendek semua. makasih. terpikir untuk RnR...? :p chapter terakhir! update! xD
1. Chapter 1

Title: Suatu Hari di Thousand Sunny

True title: PLESETAN KATA

Pairings: NONE.

Ratings: K.

Words: 268

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN One Piece, langit runtuh kalo gue adalah pemilik One Piece. Bakalan ancur deh, tuh komik…

A/N: Setelah berminggu-minggu tidak ada kabarnya dengan alasan handphone gak ada pulsa dan komputer BEJAT ini nge-heng, akhirnya saya muncul kembali dengan satu one-shot yang ga-je banget. SAYA MINTA MAAF 1000X

Aku akan memaklumi kalian semua kalau ini cerita gak ada yang nge-review. Sumpah. Karena cerita ini ga jelas banget… mana humornya garing lagi… *krenyes-krenyes*

* * *

MANGGA!

Suatu pagi di Thousand Sunny…

"Sanji-kun!" Panggil seorang gadis berambut oranye yang biasa dipanggil Nami kepada seseorang didalam ruang makan. Muncullah kepala seorang laki-laki blonde dengan alis melingkar yang menjawab panggilan Nami; "HAI! Nami-swaaaaaaaan, Ada apa?" Itulah Sanji, si playboy cap jempol gajah yang berperan sebgai fighter sekaligus koki didalam kapal besar Thousand Sunny ini.

"Tolong buatkan aku Mango Parfait yah!" Jawab Nami.

"Baik! Nami swaaaaaaaaaaannn…" Sanji segera kembali kedalam ruang makan.

"Manga?" Muncullah Usopp, si hidung panjang…

"Itu sih komik, ini Mango… M-A-N-G-O. MANGO, artinya buah mangga."

"HAH? Bukannya 'manga' itu yang ini ya… 'aaaaaaaa~'?" Muncul si kapten bodoh dengan tampangnya yang mirip monyet tapi ganteng itu sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"ITU SIH MANGAP NAMANYA!!!!!!!"

_End of chap_

* * *

A/N: Lanjut di chapter ke dua… (katanya one-shot? Kok ada chapter kedua???)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Suatu Hari di Thousand Sunny

True title: PLESETAN KATA

Pairings: NONE.

Ratings: K.

Words: 786

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN One Piece, langit runtuh kalo gue adalah pemilik One Piece. Bakalan ancur deh, tuh komik…

A/N: Saya baru sadar, shimaCROW-san membuat satu fic drabbles yang HAMPIR MIRIP sama punya saya ini hahah :D

Ya ampun, saya ga tau bakal ada yang ngereview… yah-yah… THANKS ALL! I LOVE OUU!!! *lebay mode: ON* padahal humornya garing gini… *krenyes-krenyes*

* * *

KERAMAT

Suatu hari di Thousand Sunny…

"Jeng-jeng-jeng!!! Saatnya kita mengetes meriam cola ini, Usopp aniki!" Ucap seorang pria bertubuh besar yang hanya memakai speedo (celana renang) dan kaus pantai pada seorang remaja lelaki berhidung panjang di depannya.

"Okeeee!!!" Jawab remaja lelaki berhidung panjang yang dipanggil Usopp itu.

"Tapi, pertama-tama, aku mau kau mengambilkanku persediaan cola ke gudang di dek bawah, aniki!" Kata Franky, si pria speedo, tersenyum lebar.

"Uhhh… baiklah…" Jawab Usopp.

Usopp segera mengambil langkahnya kearah gudang di dek bawah. Saat sampai didepan pintu gudang, Usopp berhenti. _'Kenapa aku merasakan hal buruk seperti terkena penyakit aku-tak-bisa-masuk-gudang-ini ?'_ Batin Usopp. Tapi ia segera menepis pikiran jahatnya. _'Aku adalah pemberani!!!'_ Pikir Usopp untuk menambah semangatnya.

Usopp masuk dengan kaki gemetar kedalam gudang. Mata Usopp menyapu seluruh sudut gudang, mengecek; kalau-kalau ada kuntilanak atau pocong atau kolong wewe yang 'nongol' dari udara (ya elah, ga bakalan keluar juga hantu macam gitu, yang keluar paling hanako atau kappa atau apaan gitu…).

Usopp mengeluarkan nafas leganya dan mulai mencari tong dengan label cola. Usopp menemukan tong itu dan segera membawanya keluar. Lalu berdiri kecapaian di luar guedang, duduk sambil memandang kakinya. Kakinya yang telanjang. EH? SEPATU BOOTSNYA KEMANA?

Usopp membalikkan kepalanya, memandang kebelakang; ke dalam kegelapan gudang yang lampunya sudah rusak. _'Apa iya, hilang disitu?'_ Usopp meyakinkan dirinya dan berjalan kearah gudang; kembali kedalamnya. Usopp keluar lagi sambil membawa sepatu bootsnya.

"Fiuuuh…" Usopp mengeluarkan nafas leganya lagi dan duduk diatas tong cola untuk mengurangi rasa lelahnya setelah mengangkat tong itu. Sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, Usopp memasang sepatu bootsnya kembali ke kakinya. Lalu, ia menyadari sesuatu, kemana goggle nya yang biasa ia pakai dikepala itu?

Usopp membalikkan kepalanya, memandang kebelakang lagi; ke dalam kegelapan gudang yang lampunya sudah rusak. _'Apa iya, hilang disitu?'_ Usopp meyakinkan dirinya dan bertanya-tanya sendiri, jangan-jangan si Author cuma nge-copas (Copy-Paste) paragraph sebelumnya untuk membuat cerita ini sambil berjalan kearah gudang lagi; kembali kedalamnya. Lalu Usopp keluar lagi sambil kacamata goggle-nya.

"Fiuuuh…" Usopp mengeluarkan nafas leganya lagi dan duduk diatas tong cola untuk mengurangi rasa lelahnya setelah mengangkat tong itu. Tiba-tiba dia berdiri. _'Apa yang hilang dari ku kali ini?'_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Usopp meraba kebagian samping tubuhnya yang terasa ringan… TASNYA HILANG.

"Usooooooppp anikiiiiiii!!!" Panggil Franky dari dek atas, memandang kearah Usopp yang sedang berdiri di depan tong berisi cola punya Franky. "Kenapa kau terlihat bingung begitu, Usopp aniki?" Tanya Franky memandang wajah horor Usopp.

"Hei Franky, didalam kapal ini _nggak_ ada penunggunya kan?" Tanya Usopp.

"_Ngaco_. Ya _enggak_ lah!" Jawab Franky. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dari tadi, barangku hilang terus setiap masuk kedalam sana…"

"Huh?"

"Yuk kita masuk kedalam,"

Usopp dan Franky akhirnya masuk kedalam gudang yang gelap.

"Ah! Gak ada apa-apa kok?!" Kata Franky.

"Tapi… Jangan-jangan tempat ini keramat ya?" Ujar Usopp.

"Hah? Keramat? Keramat itu bukannya hari dimana dunia hancur dan segalanya musnah ya?" Tanya Franky dengan wajah innocent.

"Itu KIAMAT, nah, yang ini KERAMAT baka." Jawab Usopp sweat dropping.

"Ohh…"

"Loh? Bukannya--" Sebelum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya, sang kapten mirip monyet tapi ganteng bernama Monkey D. Luffy yang muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti kuntilanak itu langsung di hajar oleh kedua rekannya yang sudah terlebih dahulu teriak kaget:

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Lalu di susul oleh:

"LUFFY!!!" *buak-buak!!! (Luffy di keroyok)*

"Ohohoho… shishishi… maaf mengangetkan kalian, tapi aku ingin tanya…" Ujar Luffy yang tumben pinter itu.

"Apa?" Tanya Franky dan Usopp secara bersamaan.

"Keramat itu bukannya orang yang mandi pake shampoo itu yah?" Tanya Luffy dengan memasang tampang-innocent-minta-dihajar diatas wajahnya.

"ITU SIH KERAMAS NAMANYA!!!!!"

"GAK PENTING BANGET SIH???!!!!!"

_End of chap_

* * *

A/N: Ini saya tulis sambil mendengar perut saya sendiri main keroncong dengan lihainya (baca: keroncongan)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Suatu Hari di Thousand Sunny

True title: tebak-tebakkan!

Pairings: none.

Words: 226

Disclaimer: I DO OWN THIS FANFIC, BUT I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE. IF I DO, I WOULD NEVER WRITE THIS. =_= #sucksgrammar

A/N: akhirnya ini fanfic gaje 100% update! Dan ini chapter terakhir! xD

* * *

Suatu hari di Thousand Sunny…

"Ayo kita bermain Tebak-tebakkan!" Kata Luffy yang berdiri di tengah dek rumput sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Menarik." Ujar Robin di koridor depan dek kayu, berjalan menuju kaptennya, ke tengah dek rumput.

"KAMI IKUUUUT!" Seru Usopp dan Chopper muncul entah dari mana, dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"UWAH ANIKI! AKU JUGA IKUT!"

"yohohoho~ aku nonton saja deh"

"Loh? Nee-san ikut juga?" tanya Nami melihat Robin di tengah-tengah dek rumput. "Sepertinya menarik. Kenapa Nami tidak ikut juga?" Nami mempertimbangkan ajakan Robin. "Aku ikut deh." "YAY!" seru yang lain senang dengan kedatangan pemain baru.

"Dimulai dari Robin yaa" Kata Luffy akhirnya duduk di tengah-tengah lingkaran yang di bentuk oleh para pemain.

"Baik lah," Ujar Robin.

Semua memandang Robind engan nervous, menunggu tebakan apa yang akan dikeluarkan Robin.

"ini satu," Kata Robin, menunjukkan jari telunjuknya.

"yang ini dua," Kata Robin, menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"kalau yang ini tiga," Kata Robin, menunjukkan jari telunjuk, jari tengah dan jari manisnya.

"dan yang ini empat." Kata Robin lagi, menunjukkan empat jari di tangan kanannya.

"Kalau yang ini?" tanya Robin menunjukkan dua jari di tangan kanannya.

"DUAAAAAAAA!" Seru para kru laki-laki topi jerami yang menjadi pemain. Brook dan Sanji yang hanya menonton ikut-ikutan menjawab "Dua."

"Ini mebuktikan bahwa otak mereka susah nyambung. SALAH! JAWABAN YANG BENAR ITU TIGA!" kata Nami, kata-katanya membuat mata para kru laki-laki membesar karena penasaran.

_End of chap_

* * *

HAYO! ada yang ngerti tebakannya Robin gak? review yah biar saya tau!

A/N: last update - 14.09.10

_" "Ini mebuktikan bahwa otak mereka susah nyambung. SALAH! JAWABAN YANG BENAR ITU TIGA!" kata Nami, kata-katanya membuat para kru laki-laki membesar karena penasaran. "_

APANYA YANG MEMBESAR? (hentai mode ON) *di ittoryu Zoro*

well, guys. it's edited. xD

REVIEW, FLAME, KRITIK TERHADAP FANFIC GARING INI SANGAT SANGAT DIHARGAI. PLEASE REVIEW! X3


End file.
